


Learning experience

by SidiScheda



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Cunnilingus, Embarrassment, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, One Night Stands, Teaching, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidiScheda/pseuds/SidiScheda
Summary: After the events in the Grand Canyon, the group is already on the move, every hour coming closer to the Mexican border. Unfortunately, the remnants of the zunami catches with them in the small city of Eloy, separating Warren and 10k from the rest of the group.





	Learning experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWinterDandelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterDandelion/gifts).



> This story happens between episodes 23 "We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon" and 24 “Corporate Retreat” in Arizona

It was inevitable. We have run out of gas - again. 

As I step into the bright light banging the door closed, the omnipresent dust cloud can be still seen on the horizon; the remnants of the zunami behind us inescapably closing in.

"Grab what you can and move out. We need to find somewhere to wait out the puppies and kittens. Murphy, should I send you a special invitation?"

"To a black tie event with champagne, please." he snarks at me as he nonchalantly steps out of the SUV.

I roll my eyes at him.

The suburb of Eloy is destroyed. I suppose four years into the apocalypse will does that to an untended environment. But honestly, I don't expect anything else, not anymore. A gust of wind blows dust into my face. I blink trying to get grains of sand out of my eyes, simultaneously fishing for a scarf in my back pocket. As I try to cover my mouth and nose with it, I see them.

"Incoming." I shout.

Addy has already thrusted her Z-Whacker into the skull of the first runner. 

In the arenose atmosphere, the first Z's close in on us and it is a run, stab, dash between what is left of the houses and scattered greenery. Gray sand tints brownish-red as I pike the third one, turning to see where the rest of our group is. Wind picks up on intensity, fine sand covering everything. No one in imminent sight. I swear under my breath. The dust renders the visibility to only few meters ahead.

"Addy? Vasquez?" I call out.

"Doc?"

"Murphy? What the hell where are you?"

Another Z from the left. I see it as a shadow from the corner of my eye; bits of brain and bone streak down my front in a bloody mess as I am too slow to jump back when I mercy it. Damn it. Where is everyone?

Another catches me - an ugly bitch. His face centimeters from mine. God. His jaw exposed to the bone snaps at me, its teeth rotten. I thrust my machete into his stomach to hold him back. A kick to his broken leg should get him tumbling down and then...

His head explodes.

"10k?" I turn in a circle to see if it is him.

"Here Warren." He waves at me standing with one foot firmly planted on a terrace wall what looks like the backyard of a one-story house, his slingshot lowering from his previous shot. 

The horde several yards away gives me an extra push. 

Damn it. "Where is everyone?"

"I lost Doc up the road. He followed Murphy." 10k points to the direction leading deeper into the suburban area.

"And Addy?" He shrugs. 

"We have to catch up with them.” I decide.

The thundering sound makes us turn. It is like snarling humming wave, the dust cloud full of warm, rotting, moving bodies shuffling and stumbling to reach the outskirts of the city. The stench is nauseating. 

“ Go.. go…" my voice drowns in the overwhelming groans and snarls of the staggering horde; we dart in the direction 10k previously indicated - he behind me, reliably following - one street up, then the second in a dead sprint and we haven't seen a living soul. 

My heart races, it thumps against my ribcage, the hum of rushing blood in my head as I push myself to move faster. It seems these last weeks it is all about the never-ceasing zombie march and living on the adrenalin boosts more often than actual food.

I turn shouting, "Shelter, now!" My words are drowning in the tumult of the approaching Z’s.

10k nods. 

One block away and nothing.

Second…

Third...

It takes us far too long to find an old survival bunker. 10k holds the metal doors for me open. I slip inside and he descends behind me. The shelter hatchway closes above us with a resolute thud, 10k locking it securely with his chain. That’s it. We are engulfed in a soft greyish darkness with no way out. Breathing heavily, I look down several steps, at the second set of doors. It feels like a trap... I glance at him, he nods at me fingering his hunting knife. We prepare to open the second set of doors. I grasp my matchet more firmly in one hand, the other gingerly pushes at the door handle. 

Nothing.

Silence and stale air greet us on the other side of the security door. I breathe out a whoosh of air I wasn't aware I was holding in.

-*-

Looking at the young man sleeping opposite me, his head lolling to the side, as he leans on his sniper rifle, in this, I understand him. Only a few times I have actually seen him lie down and sleep. Now it is no different. To survive, you have to be ready, always. 

Smiling, I remembered his muffled exclamation as I found a functioning, old electric lantern. That was something. It gave out little to no light, but it was still better than sitting in an all-consuming darkness. As I set it in the middle of the small rectangle shaped room, 10k perused the far wall covered in old shelves scavenging what was already pillaged. 

“Oh I found a can of chicken breast.” his muffled voice called out from the corner where he lay splayed out on the floor trying to reach a forgotten can. His victorious deed allowed us to have in a way a decent meal with what I still have had, no tableware involved. Afterwards, he actually licked his fingers, looking like a very satisfied cat. 

I would have smiled, but as he looked up, his tongue licking his right thumb, the shadows cast across his face, a heat pooled down mine spine. 

For Fuck's sake. It was only adrenalin dying out. It always felt this way after a mad dash from imminent death, so I shouldn’t be freaking about the kid over there. He was actually sweet letting me sleep first. 

“I will take the first watch,” he announced casually.

I protested. “Go to sleep 10k.”

“I slept in the car.” That was true. Still, I was responsible for their well being. At least, this I could really grant them, few hours of sleep.

He sat opposite the entrance with a pointed look at me. “I will take the first watch, Ma’am.” I hate when he draws this well behaved, good boy card on me. So, I pulled down my jacket and used it as a pillow. 

-*-

Stretching my muscles, I walk silently to the entrance. Weak light of the setting sun paints a shining strip of light on the wall. Looking through the crack, I can see the dragging Z’s. 

The shuffling from behind makes me turn. 10k is checking his equipment, meticulously.

“Morning,” I say. He grunts, not looking at me. I choose to ignore his attitude, as I settle back, opposite him.

“We can scramble something to eat,” I suggest. He doesn’t even raise his head from cleaning his rifle. The weak light, in my opinion, isn’t enough, to do this kind of work here. 

He starts to rearrange his belongings.

“10k.”

He stands suddenly, his rifle between us. He puts it against the wall turning his back on me. “I will check, if there is anything else, we can use here.” In two steps, he is in the shadows. I stare - that was a long sentence there.

He reaches up, lays down, stretches across the shelves and searches the damn thing over twice, as I expect, finding nothing. I see his stolen fleeting looks that he gives me. Eyes wide, as he realizes I can see him. Something is definitely up, his cheeks are dusted pink.

He prowls then, like a caged animal. Oh God, he can’t even look me in the eye, as I call him. 

“Please, come here. Sit down.” Maybe a gentler approach would coax him to stop his stalking up and down the wall. 

He hesitates. 

I see the moment he chooses to ignore me and resumes his pacing.

Oh, he gets on my nerves, but I still try to be reasonable and wait him out. Leaning my head against the wall, I listen; his feet echoing slightly in the small space. I wish Doc was here. He would have known what to do.

Restlessly he paces. 

The air is humid as the night falls. 

My chest tightens. I know that feeling. Rising anger. I shift and try to push it aside. 

The silence is heavy now. I press my lips together, as he doesn't stop. What the hell is he thinking? With his another turn, I snap. In three measured steps, I have him in the corner, my fists at the hem of his vest fisting it, drawing him close. His breath leaves in a whoosh ghosting across my lips. 

I shudder. 

Our shocked eyes meet.

Stepping back, I release his vest, smoothing it. Shit, what was that?

The light is sparse, his eyes glisten in the dark, as I catch him looking at me again. A wild look. 

What the heck. As in a dream, I remembered another wild look, on Antoine's face when we started dating; it was a warm night, we were alone, the brick wall was cool as he backed me against it...

I inhale sharply. Oh, no! No, no, no, no…. 

Just no. I hold my hands up. Stepping back, stumbling, I nearly shatter the lantern. 10k is quick, catching my elbow, steadying me.

He releases me, his cheeks dark red, looking anywhere but me, ready to run. Yet, there is nowhere to. 

“Look…” I start and have to clear my throat. “It’s perfectly normal, to…to have these needs.”

He blanches. His head is down. 

Instinctively I step closer, gently touching his hand, ready to sooth. It’s like electricity and his head snaps to look at me. I suck on my breath. Oh dear mother of God. This will end awkwardly.

“You see, I am not immune.” I laugh breathily to lighten the mood. His eyebrow quirks. This is like a freaking guessing game.

“Here’s an advice.” I try to steady my voice. “Talking to the Lady always helps.”

“I know.” his voice is hushed, deeper even and he smiles crookedly at me.

Suddenly, it’s hot in here. Shit, shit, shit. “We should…” I stop, swallow and try again. “Let's just sit. There is no need to prowl. I am sure it will... pass away.” 

He still looks agitated, but this time he listens, sitting opposite me, his face once again cast in shadows, legs spread, bent at knees, unaware as he sends his invitation. I breathe shallowly out. My gaze following his lean form. He is handsome, in that ruffled post-apocalyptic way. 

I grasp the scarf around my neck, pulling it down. 

It’s warm in here. 

It’s just a scarf.

We sit in silence, his head turned down, looking at the floor, contemplative. 

Finally, this episode will be over and I will forget all about this heat pooling down my spine.

Yeh, it will pass. Just focus.

Abruptly,10k sheds his vest, leaving on his sleeveless hoodie. Oh boy. What is he doing? Then one by one his fingerless gloves. I shouldn’t look. Really shouldn’t, as he grasps every finger separately sliding it down, slowly. His long fingers sliding through the garment free and he lets it fall with a soft thud. 

My stomach knots in need. 

He looks up with a lopsided smile catching me in the act. Now, I feel the heat rising up my neck. Damn the kid. He is playing a dangerous game. The hell...

Maybe a scare will end this - whatever This is. 

“What do you think you are doing, baby boy.” A warning. 

“Talking to the Lady.” he parries. What a cheek. But, in this game, I have the upper hand.

“You really up to it 10k?” I smirk lazily. Cocking my head to the side, propping my hands on spread knees, imitating him.

One thing I have to grant him. When he wants to, he has guts. He actually dares to smirk right back at me. “Try me Warren.”

Everything travels south, pooling down between my legs and I have to bite back a moan. What should I do? This urge to ravish. I haven't felt it in a long, long time. With Garnett, everything was so sweet and tentative. The looks, the stolen touches. Here, now with this kid… no … really a man. Who survives so goddamn long in this hell is not a kid anymore. 

After all, it is all about the synergy.

I pounce. Figuratively. 

In reality, I crawl. Long, languid moves, from one hand to the opposite knee, hips swaying, head down a little, eyes up. I think, I still got it, how to seduce a man. 

He sucks in a breath as I am in between his spread legs, our eyes locked. The air crackles, my chest tight. I am suddenly short of breath as his hand tentatively strokes my head, so gently. I swallow as his hand follows down my face, outlining it. Fingertips brushing my jawline. His thumb gently pressing at my bottom lip and I involuntarily groan. Fuck, he is good.

I suck, swallowing his digit and it is his time to grunt. He presses and I let him rub his thumb against my tongue. He tastes sharp, as gunpowder, sweat, and leather. 

I shift closer, getting on my knees, at his level, my hand propelled next to his head keeping me steady. We are close, my mouth opens for him as he gently rubs my tongue. Then he withdraws with a wet plop, my mouth stays wide, to tease. Eyes half-lidded I watch him, as he sucks the same thumb into his mouth, tasting me. 

It is clear, no kisses here. This is not a lovers reunion, just a learning experience. 

I get closer, to his neck, pressing my breasts gently against him, rubbing, nosing his neck, inhaling his scent. As I near his ear, I flick my tongue against his skin. Oh, he tastes good. I take a longer swipe. His head lolls to the side, granting me access. I play and press and taste. He whines silently as I gently bite down on his jugular to remind him who is in charge. He shudders.

His hand tangles in my hair and he tugs, fighting. Oh yes, he is not fooled. This is another kind of battle - for dominance, for survival, to get the upper hand. I allow it and merge our foreheads together. Our breath mingles. He pants so sweetly. His eyes open, focus on me and it's a storm in brewing as he licks his lips gauging my reaction. Oh, baby boy you play with fire because I burn. 

In a second I have my hand on his cock, pressing gently through the cargo pants, a devil smile upon my lips. 

His head thumps the wall. 

I lean closer to his ear, my breath ghost across his shell “I will do you boy. There is no way back now.” He chokes and whines prettily. I bit his ear as I unbutton his pants. 

As I draw back, his cheeks are flushed red. In contrary to my words, I wait, if he would stop this tumble down the rabbit hole. He does no such thing. Just looks me in the eye and nods. The audacity.

He is smooth, a warm hard flesh, as I take him into my hand. He watches me, as I watch him. I stroke softly measuring his reactions. He holds himself up, not looking away, pupils dilate, mouth panting. I would kiss him if it wouldn’t complicate things. 

His biceps are tense. With one hand I gently guide him to a kneeling position. “This way, it will be more comfortable, sweet boy.” The endearment falling easily through my lips and he leans into me, his forehead on my shoulder, his legs spreading wide to accommodate me. Grunting in need, his fingers scrunched in his cargo pants as I push him harder; stroke and pump and gently squeeze. The mushroom head is dark and he is leaking precum. I have an urgent need to lick him from the base to the head. To suck him deep into my mouth and swallow him whole. Taste him as he comes deep in my throat. I shudder with need, but I don't do it. It’s not my place. 

He mouths my neck then, licking and tasting and nibbling along my collarbone, imitating my previous actions. His hands are bold now, roaming my body. I huff as he brushes my nipple through the blue blouse. I can feel his smile as he repeats the action, now circling the areola. 

I actually growl. It’s so sensitive through the clothing. Maybe more than a skin on skin as the soft fabric rubs against it. He continues his ministrations and I have to stop to focus. 

We part for a while, our eyes meet.

“Your pupils are blown.” his voice is hoarse.

I laugh. “Yours too.” and I kiss the tip of his nose.

With my free hand, I brush the underside of his shirt, caressing his stomach as I continue sliding my hand around him, rubbing my thumb across his head, back and forth. He closes his eyes tipping his head back. I pump and twist, watching fascinated as he pants shudderingly. His chest heaving as he holds himself on the outstretched hands. 

His stomach is taut, creamy lickable skin. “Good boy.” I croon and quicken my ministrations. 

“Such a sweet boy.” He whines. I move forward, licking, pressing my tongue into his belly button. He huffs a laugh and we topple to the ground. His body straining, sweat forming on his forehead. He is close, as he pumps into my hand erratically. 

Propping myself on an elbow I look down. His cock is glistening wetly in the soft light of the lantern. I swallow. Such power to have over a human being. My mouth goes dry with an idea. I am afraid it will change our dynamics more than anything else if I let him touch me. But, I am on the edge, craving a touch of another, it actually hurts.

So, I scoot closer, taking his hand, gently pressing it against my inner thigh, leaning closer to his ear I inhale his scent. It’s musky and warm. “Would you like to return the favor?” I ask huskily. “To make me come?” 

His eyes flew open as he stiffens beneath me, gasping, his hand squeezing my thigh. I fear for a split second he is indignant, but then his cock jerks, a hot white liquid splashes on my fingers and his exposed stomach. I moan needily. 

He rests, his eyes closed, as he catches his breath. I wait, for him to look at me. 

He does and I lick my fingers clean watching, half smiling at his wide eyes and red tinge across his cheek and neck. Finishing, I tuck him back, zipping his pants. 

He sighs and shudders and I lean closer. “You taste good.” I lick my lips. “This is how you do it. See, what it means.” My voice is raspy.

He opens his mouth, then closes it, cheeks red-tinged, eyes still a little glazed over. His fingers restlessly dance on my thigh sending a wave of heat through my body. He turns me then. In one motion I am on my back, he leaning on his elbow, eyes wandering everywhere else but me.

Bringing my hand to his cheek I smooth it, gently pressing, encouraging him to look at me. He looks embarrassed.

“I won’t push you.” I sooth, gently rubbing circles at his neck, trying to ease his anxiety.

He clears his throat. “It’s not that I do not want to. It’s more like….” The last words he mumbles, unsure, looking to the side.

It wouldn’t do for me to chuckle, but he looks so adorable like this. Big eyes, crimson streaked cheeks. “Don’t worry, you will do fine,” I whisper. 

My hand finds his as I lace our fingers together, guiding him up, up my thigh, through my pelvis, under my shirt and we connect with my naked flesh. He gets the meaning then as he gently rubs my stomach in circles, drawing closer to the belly button. I feel my muscles tense, my breath shallow in anticipation. 

He hides his face into the crook of my neck, his hair tickling my cheek. I let him explore and just enjoy the feeling of another warm body. He grows bold. Pressing at my ribcage, sliding down and up my side. Cupping my breast through the sports bra, his thumb circling my nipple. 

I sigh in pleasure, stretching, letting him touch as he pleases. He is gentle in his probing. I feel his head turn, leaning on my shoulder as he watches. His touch is intoxicating and soon a writhe next to him. 

He presses his lips against my pulse point on my neck, feeling my heart beating madly, trying to jump out of my ribcage. He takes his time then, licking at it, nipping my collarbone, scraping his teeth down my open blouse. 

But I need more. I whimper. 

He smiles against my flesh. 

I urge him to move; with my hand catching his, tugging it down to my jeans we find the button and I pop it open while he slides the zip down. Together we get my pants down and I throw them to the side. He watches me from under his lashes as I lay back, anticipation pumping through my veins. 

“Come here baby boy.” I murmur. He follows. This time as he leans to me I kiss his jaw, neck, shoulder, the plain of his chest, everywhere where I can reach. Soft gentle kisses mean to sooth. But he is daring as his hand quests down, brushing the rim of my panties and I have to let him go as he slips past them and brushes his fingers through my curls. 

He sucks in a breath. 

I suck in a breath.

His hand lightly travels through the dampness delving deeper, this time he watches me as I struggle to have my eyes open. He is so, so gentle as he presses his fingers deeper, finding heat and wetness. It’s my turn to feel a little embarrassed, my cheeks colour. Thank goodness for the weak light. But then he presses more firmly and my breath whooshes out vision clouding. This would be quick.

He plays, draws his fingers through and around and I am growling in need catching his hand glaring at him. I press his fingers against my clit, showing him how to circle and what pressure to use. I pant loudly now, head thrown back. 

“Oh there, just there” I rasp out.

He circles again. “Here?” he asks his voice deep, rough.

“Yes, yes.” I moan and he quickens his effort, his pads press just a little bit harder into my flesh. I shudder and strain. Stomach taunt, I can’t seem to catch a breath. 

I don’t see as he shifts, I just feel his second hand falling against my thigh as he pushes my panties to the side. There is no time to feel exposed. The next thing I know his finger pushes gently inside me, presses down, then pumps slowly and I am a goner.

It’s like a black velvet that drapes over me, the heat explodes inside and I am falling into darkness, chest tight, thighs trembling, my head collides with the concrete floor as I throw it back, teeth locked and barred to keep me from making too much noise. 

What the hell? This was intense.

I tremble, the gentle post orgasmic shocks shake my body and I press my thighs together. Panting, I wait till my heart stops trying to jump out of my chest. Only then I register him as he has crawled back, now only a few centimeters from my face a smug smile playing on his lips.

He gently lowers himself and gives me a tender kiss, watching. The cheeky little…

“Don’t get any ideas kid.” my voice cracks. 

He smiles.

-*-

We lay in the relative darkness side by side, listening to the diminishing thumping and gurgling sounds of the zombie horde outside our shelter. It will be over soon, but neither of us bothers to check. At least not now. 

It is peaceful as we wait. I feel heavy and satisfied, a little bit lazy too. Something new for the change. But my body has its own needs and the bottle water seems so far away. Still, I push myself up reluctantly. “Thirsty?” 

He nods and we share my water. 

“So…” I start. “Where did you learn these moves?” I ask grinning devilishly as his cheeks redden. 

He huffs a breath, looking at the ceiling. “I read.” 

And I laugh because suddenly I remember him reading these Metropolitan magazines all the time.

-*-

We are out, finally. The horde moved on. It's a fine day outside, warm and sunny and we stand in the middle of the suburban area checking our gear and packing the few things we have left.

“It was only for this time.” I put a handgun back to the holster. 10k nods absentmindedly, putting his sniper rifle on his shoulder and checking his equipment. Proficiency is second to his nature.

I think he doesn't understand the seriousness of my words, so I repeat. “We won't talk about it. Ever. Are we clear?”

“Yes boss,” he says dutifully, seriously, this time looking me square in the eye and that is it. 

We jog out of the yard in search of the others, never looking back. But, as he looks up, I follow suit. The sky is aquamarine blue. A fine day.

**Author's Note:**

> Agonizing over every sentence. Twice.
> 
> Oh boy, this was my first smut ever. Hope you like it.  
> If there are some errors or mistakes please let me know, I will fix it.
> 
> Now I am going to hide in the corner and wait.
> 
> p.s.: This pairing was suggested by my Hubby. As an unusual character study of the dynamics between the two of them (he thought they would have some chemistry after the incident in the decontaminating chamber - and I had to agree. So this is what came out of it.)


End file.
